Teacher
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, ia seorang murid yang sangat menyukai gurunya, tetapi ia dihalangi oleh peraturan sekolah yang melarang muridnya untuk berpacaran. Namun ia tak patah semangat, ia terus mendekati gurunya itu hingga pada White day, Naruto berniat membalas gurunya itu. Warning: Non Incest, OOC, AU, Typo. #ValentineFI2020


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Non-Incest, dan lainnya.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Kushina.**

**..**

**.**

**Teacher.**

**...**

**Enjoy it!**

Dia adalah sosok yang sangat dikagumi oleh Naruto, rambut merah indah itu selalu terbayang di ingatannya saat melamunkan dia, Naruto benar-benar menemukan sosok Bidadari dalam dirinya. Seorang Guru yang mengajar dikelasnya.

Kushina Uzumaki.

Guru berambut merah dengan julukan Red-Habanero. Walaupun dia seperti Iblis, tapi sosoknya adalah Bidadari di mata Naruto.

Semuanya tak lepas dari saat Kushina menjadi guru dikelas Naruto, dimulai dari perkenalannya, dan tata cara dia mengajar, semuanya dikagumi oleh Naruto. Rasa tersebut berubah menjadi suka setelah setahun berada di sekolah itu.

Naruto sendiri adalah sosok murid pendiam dan tak banyak bicara, ia akan berbicara seperlunya, atau saat dia diperintahkan oleh Gurunya untuk menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Namikaze, kau melamun lagi?"

Naruto tersenyum saat dirinya ketahuan melamunkan sosok guru cantik itu. "Maafkan saya, sensei." Di dalam hatinya tertawa melihat wajah kesal milik Kushina. Satu kata untuknya, _cantik._

Kushina menghela napas mendengar alasan Naruto. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran." Kushina kembali menjelaskan beberapa materi yang dikuasainya, kedua iris violetnya sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda pirang yang ia tegur.

Sebuah senyuman nampak menghiasi wajah cantik Kushina saat ia menuliskan kalimat di papan tulis, tetapi senyuman itu hilang saat dirinya beralih menatap muridnya.

Kushina bisa menebak jika Naruto sedang melamunkan dirinya, tetapi ia juga sadar jika di sekolah ini ada sebuah peraturan yang melarang guru dan muridnya menjalin kasih. Sungguh, ia agak kecewa dengan peraturan itu.

Namun, kelas Kushina berakhir akibat suara bel yang berbunyi. Ia merapikan buku-buku yang ada di meja guru. "Baiklah, kalian kuberikan sebuah pekerjaan rumah, besok kumpulkan pekerjaan tersebut."

Para murid mengangguk mengerti, lalu mereka merapikan semua buku-buku yang berada di meja masing-masing, termasuk Naruto. Pemuda itu langsung pergi meninggalkan bangkunya sendirian.

Dia pergi ke perpustakaan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Naruto memang sangat suka dengan ruangan tersebut, hening serta tenang, membuat dia betah berlama-lama di tempat tersebut.

Saat ini dia berada dimeja di sudut Perpustakaan. Ia membaca beberapa pelajaran yang tak dimengertinya.

"Oh, Namikaze?"

Kedua Iris biru itu bertemu dengan dua Violet yang indah, Naruto tersenyum menatap Kushina yang sedang berdiri didepannya. "Siang sensei, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Kushina menggeleng kecil, lalu berkata; "Kebetulan aku sedang lewat dan akan meminjam sebuah buku." Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya, ia melihat sebuah buku Novel yang dibawa oleh gurunya itu. "Ah, ini Novel yang baru saja kutemukan. Jadi aku akan membacanya saja disini."

"Silahkan duduk di sini sensei!" Naruto mempersilahkan Kushina untuk duduk di sampingnya, cukup beruntung baginya jika Kushina menerima tawarannya.

Kushina tersenyum kecil, lalu duduk di samping Naruto. "Terima kasih Namikaze."

"Sama-sama sensei."

Keduanya fokus terhadap bacaan mereka, terkadang keduanya saling lirik satu sama lain. Hanya sekedar melirik saja, mereka tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Tapi Naruto malah memecah keheningan. "Sensei, apa kau punya seorang pacar?"

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia menoleh ke murid pirangnya itu. "Tak punya, memang ada apa Namikaze?" tanya balik Kushina, ia penasaran akan pertanyaan yang di ajukan Naruto barusan. "Apakah kau mau mengajakku kencan? Maksudku, kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Wajah Naruto merona, ia menutupi wajahnya menggunakan buku yang ia baca. "Y-ya mungkin saja kau mau."

Kushina tersenyum jahil, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. "Aku akan memikirkannya Namikaze," bisik Kushina tepat di telinga Naruto, membuat rona merah di wajah pemuda itu semakin pekat. "Lihat! kau seperti tomat saja." Kushina tertawa kecil melihat rona merah yang hinggap di kedua pipi Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda sensei!"

"Maaf, maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Kita guru dan murid, seharusnya tak boleh mempunyai sebuah hubungan."

Naruto menghela napas kecewa, ia tahu kalau ada peraturan seperti itu di sekolahnya. "Maafkan aku." Pemuda itu mencoba untuk tersenyum, walaupun itu dipaksakan.

"Jangan bersedih seperti itu Namikaze. Lain kali cobalah ke yang lain! Semangat!"

Inilah yang disukai Naruto, sifat Kushina ini sungguh membuatnya bersemangat di sekolah. Hanya dengan sebuah kata-kata dari wanita itu, membuatnya ingin terus bersekolah serta bertemu sapa dengannya.

Kushina memang segalanya bagi Naruto.

**..**

**.**

Hari ini adalah Valentine, sebuah hari dimana para wanita akan memberikan sebuah Coklat pada kekasih, ataupun suami, ada juga mereka yang akan memberikannya pada rekan kerja ataupun keluarga bahkan temannya juga.

Tapi hari Valentine ini adalah hari terburuk bagi Naruto, ia akan diberi banyak coklat oleh para gadis. Bukannya tak suka, ia tak ingin menghabiskan coklat tersebut sendirian dan membuat giginya berlubang, itu konyol sekali. Maka dari itu, ia selalu meminta pada kepala Perpustakaan kenalannya itu untuk mengunci perpustakaan saat jam Istirahat. Di saat pulang juga ia akan bersembunyi di perpustakaan hingga para siswi yang mengejarnya pun menghilang.

Saat ini pun dengan tahun lalu, ia bersembunyi di perpustakaan serta membaca buku yang baru saja dipinjamnya. Pemuda itu membaca bukunya di sudut rak buku, berharap para gadis tak tahu keberadaannya di sana.

Namikaze.

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Naruto, ia menatap sosok yang memanggilnya barusan. Rambut merah yang dikuncir kuda, serta pakaian khas seorang guru.

Oke, Naruto sungguh terpana sekarang. Sensei? Tumben?

Aku hanya mencari sebuah buku kok.

Intensitas pertemuan Naruto dengan Kushina semakin bertambah sebelum Valentine, keduanya menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di perpustakaan, bersenda gurau bersama.

Tapi ada satu kejanggalan yang dilihat Naruto, ia tak pernah melihat Kushina memarahinya ataupun memukul dirinya seperti yang dilakukan kepada murid lain? Apa dia spesial? Atau...

Ah ya, ini ada Coklat untukmu. Aku membuatnya sendiri loh. Kushina tersenyum sembari memamerkan senyuman sombongnya, ia memberikan sebuah kotak coklat berukuran sedang pada Naruto.

Sensei, bukannya ini _Honmei Choco?_"

Iya, memang kenapa? Oh, aku hanya memberikannya pada murid kesayanganku saja kok, tak lebih. Kushina mengambil buku yang dia pilih, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Jangan berharap lebih ya, Namikaze.

Setelah kepergian Kushina, Naruto membuka kotak tersebut, kedua matanya melihat beberapa coklat yang kelihatannya lezat untuk dimakan. Ia pun mencoba memakan salah satu dari coklat itu. Ini enak, gumam Naruto memuji coklat milik Kushina, ia tak menyangka jika gurunya yang satu ini bisa membuat coklat seenak itu.

Di sisi lain rak buku, Kushina tertawa kecil mendengar gumaman Naruto barusan, kedua pipinya merona merah saat ia mendengar coklat buatannya dipuji Naruto. Seulas senyuman manis terpampang di wajah cantik wanita itu. Terima kasih, gumam Kushina membalas pujian Naruto, ia sungguh senang saat coklatnya dipuji seperti itu.

Wanita berambut merah itu pun beranjak pergi dari perpustakaan menuju ruang guru.

**..**

**.**

White day, sebuah hari dimana para lelaki membalas coklat yang diberikan wanita saat Valentine di bulan Februari. Seperti saat ini, Naruto selesai membuat coklat putihnya, ia berencana untuk memberikannya pada Kushina. Guru galak yang disukainya.

Oke, sudah selesai, tinggal memberikannya pada sensei.

Naruto bergegas untuk pergi ke sekolah pagi ini, ia berencana untuk memberikan coklat tersebut pada Kushina jika bertemu di perpustakaan. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Kushina saat memakan coklatnya.

Tetapi, langkah kakinya terhenti setelah ia melihat sosok yang disukainya itu menerima hadiah dari pria lain, Kushina terlihat senang saat mendapatkan hadiah itu, ia tak menyadari Naruto yang tengah mengintipnya dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu pun berbalik, dan berjalan ke kelasnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Dia terus melamunkan Kushina yang sepertinya dekat dengan pria tersebut.

Sampai saat bel istirahat tiba, Naruto terus melamunkannya. Ia pun pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menenangkan pikirannya dengan sebuah buku, ia sedikit merenungkan apa yang dilakukannya tadi pagi, apakah ia harus menyerah dengan itu? Dia sendiri tak rela jika Kushina dekat dengan pria lain, ia seolah menginginkan wanita itu.

"Hey, kenapa melamun terus? Ada masalah?"

Naruto mengenal suara itu, sebuah suara yang membuat hatinya bergetar. "Tak ada masalah apapun sensei. Aku hanya ingin membaca saja daritadi." Dia harus tenang, Naruto harus tenang saat berhadapan dengan Kushina. "Aku akan mengulang pertanyaan saat Valentine, apakah kau punya seorang pacar?"

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku sungguh tak mempunyai pacar kok, dan untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu Namikaze?" Sebuah senyuman manis terpatri di wajah cantik Kushina. "Kau menyukaiku Namikaze?"

Naruto langsung salah tingkah saat Kushina menanyakan itu, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "I-itu..."

Kushina tak membiarkan Naruto menjawab, ia mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut, tangan putihnya menyentuh pipi Naruto. Keduanya berciuman agak lama sampai pada akhirnya Kushina menarik bibirnya, ia tersenyum manis pada Naruto disertai dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya. "Kau cemburu dengan Minato kan? Tenang saja, dia hanya rekan kerja kok."

"..."

"Tentu, dia menerima coklat biasa. Tak sepertimu yang menerima Honmai Choco," ujar Kushina, wanita itu bisa merasakan deru napas Naruto. "Kau memang muridku yang tampan, dan aku tak bisa membentak dirimu Namikaze."

"Ja-jadi..."

Kushina menarik wajahnya, ia tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi putihnya, rona merah masih hinggap di kedua pipi putihnya. "Kita _Backstreet _sampai kau lulus nanti."

Detik selanjutnya, Naruto menarik tubuh Kushina dan memeluk gurunya itu. Ia sungguh bahagia saat tahu Kushina juga menyukai dirinya. "Sensei, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga Namikaze," balas Kushina, ia membalas pelukan yang diberikan Naruto.

**...**

**..**

"Sensei, aku sebenarnya membuat Coklat putih sebagai balasan di Valentine, ta-tapi saat tadi kau bersama Minato-sensei, coklat itu aku buang." Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada sendu, ia sungguh sedih setelah membuang coklat putih buatannya.

"Tak masalah kok, yang terpenting adalah kau sudah jujur dengan perasaanmu, dan aku juga sudah jujur dengan perasaanku. Kita sama-sama saling suka. Aku memberikanmu Honmai Choco padamu hanya untuk memberikan tanda jika aku menyukaimu Namikaze."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu, aku tak bohong."

"Terima kasih sensei!"

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun."

Kushina memeluk Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

**..**

**.**

**END!**

**A/N: Ini fict untuk event Valentine di Grup WA Fanfiction Indonesia. Jadi...**

**Bye!**


End file.
